1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for automatically determining a machining range for lathe turning machining and an automatic programming system for lathes and, in particular, to a method for automatically determining the machining range for a lathe turning machining operation and an automatic programming system for lathes which are effective in changing chucking places two or more times before the final work shape is reached.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In an on-line interactive automatic programming system and an off-line automatic programming system for numerically controlled lathes, a method of automatically determining a machining process, a method of editing at will, and the like, by inputting the shapes of the final work and the starting material have been prepared. Not all machining for common final works can be performed in a single chucking process. Therefore, in almost all cases, a place machined during the first chucking must be chucked next so that the place chucked the first time can be machined.
However, in the conventional machining range determination method described above, a machining range can be determined for only one chucking. Therefore, an operator must separately determine the range of machining for each particular chucking. Accordingly, knowledge of the machining is indispensable to the operator. There also exists a problem in that the input operation is laborious.